Be A Better Man Better Off
by Chipmander
Summary: An American wizard gets an open spot at Hogwarts through a foreign exchange program. Follow Samuel (OC) as he joins Harry, Ron, Hermione and more for an exciting sixth year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

"May I have everyone's attention before class let's out" called Professor Wildes. "I know you are all excited for summer break to begin but I need to make one last announcement". The class was not giving him the time of day knowing we were minutes away from escaping schoolwork for the summer. "Hogwarts, Great Britain's finest institution, which is actually one of the world's finest institutions, is accepting applicants for a foreign exchange program. They have one spot open for a student to finish the last two years of their schooling." And just like that he had my attention; apparently the rest of the class didn't care for what Wildes had to say. The chance to go to Hogwarts was too good to pass up for me. "Information on how to apply is on this stack of flyers on my desk." And with that last sentence the bell rang and the madness of escaping school began.

I was the only kid heading up to pick a flyer and thought that maybe I would get the open spot unopposed. However, upon reading the flyer I quickly realized I would be competing against kids from around the world for one spot. The application would require my current transcript of grades/schoolwork and a short two page essay on why I wanted to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And it was due in a little less than two weeks, right after my birthday June 10th.

My grades are top in the class but how would they compare with kids from around the world. And my school, the Salem Wizards' Institute, is not even as highly regarded as the local school for witches the Salem Witches' Institute. American witches and wizards are not held in high esteem anywhere in the world. The Salem witch trials had significantly lowered the wizarding population in America and also put a huge beware sign to all who thought about possibly moving here. Due to this many of the witches and wizards are muggle born or not too many generations from. We play muggle sports and are highly integrated into muggle culture. Our quidditch teams are a joke due to this and when it came to the Quidditch World Cup we were impressed the U.S even made it to the round of 16 two years ago. Our school doesn't even have a team. We only have baseball and basketball teams and they compete against local muggle schools.

The more I thought of all of this the more I realized that this is why I wanted to go to Hogwarts. I want to feel a part of the wizarding world and not feel like such the outsider I am here in America. I want to push myself to greatness. I want to learn from the best and go to school with some cute witches. Being in an all boys school has some serious disadvantages. At least I now know why I want to go to Hogwarts. I just have to write it down and hope for the best.

Two days later and I was finished my essay. About ready to send it off with my application. I just need one last signature, Samuel Adam Ashcroft.

This summer progressed quietly afterwards. I not naturally social and being separated from the kids I went to school with made me even more isolated during the summer. My parents had divorced so I rarely talked to my Wizard father and my mother was always busy working as a nurse in a muggle hospital. Yep, I'm a half blood and have always felt like i don't quite belong to those around me. But overall I think I am a good looking kid. I am 6'2" tall about 165 pounds and have brown slightly curly hair. I were glasses which doesn't win me points but my eyes change color from blue to green depending on my mood. But I am usually too shy to talk to anyone or look them in the eyes for them to find out.

By the time the letter arrived telling me if I would get in to Hogwarts I was extremely bored and sick of summer. I just wanted to get out and find a place I could belong. I had been checking the mail for days and when the letter finally arrived on July 31st I could barely contain myself. I tore open the letter and read through as quick as possible. And to my shock and amazement I was in. Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was pleased to offer me the one open spot. The letter outlined when I need to arrive at King's Cross station where someone would meet me at the entrance to Platform 9-3/4. On the second page was a list of all the materials I would need for the upcoming year.

When my mother i told her my good news. She was apprehensive about letting me go but she knew how much I wanted this. I told her I would write and that maybe she should try to have some fun with me gone. Maybe try to go on some dates for once. Less than a month latter I was on my way.


	2. Chapter 2

As I am standing here between platforms 9 and 10 I can't help but feel like an idiot. I was able to find all my robes, books and other materials at stores back home in the U.S. Everything had gone smooth from the flight to the trip train station and all the way to platform 9. But now as I stand here I can't find a freaking Platform 9-3/4 to save my life and it is nearing the time for me to meet with a Professor Horace Slughorn.

"Hello there my boy. I can tell by your age and bewildered look you must be the Samuel Ashcroft Albus asked me to meet here." Said a portly man who looked like a toad and stood out among all the muggles in the station with his stark green dress robes.

"Yes sir, and you must be Professor Slughorn."

"Indeed I am, now let's hurry along and get on the train. Places to go, things to do." And just like that he starts walking. Lifting my trunk which is fairly heavy I chase after the professor. And all of a sudden he runs through a wall. Not into, through. Once again I'm left dumbstruck, but fearing I might get left from the train a run straight for the wall and to my astonishment I run through it as well.

As I come out of the darkness of the wall I see wizards and witches everywhere. Surrounding a beautiful black and gold train everyone is rushing to say goodbyes and board as the time nears the scheduled departure. I see Professor Slughorn climbing aboard and decide I better follow and get on before it is too late. As I walk up to follow him into a compartment he turns to me, "Sorry my boy, this is where you and I must go separate ways. I reserve this compartment for a few of the top students to get an earlier celebration to the new year. No hard feelings son."

"Alright" I reply. I don't need any further rejection and start to make my way down the train. Eventually I find an empty compartment and get myself settled. But as I am settling in for what I figure to be a quiet trip by myself someone opens the door.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if me and some friends join you in here? Everywhere else seems to already have filled up." The girl looks about my age. "Sure, go ahead." She seems cute enough with her brown hair but as she walks in she is followed by this beautiful, tall, blonde girl who puts the first girl to shame. She sits down without saying a word and is followed by an African-American, wait he is British so that's not right. I wonder what they call people of color here? He also enters the cabin and doesn't say a word. And I can't help but trying to sneak glances at this tall girl. I notice she has these piercing blue eyes that are starting to glare at me the longer I stare.

"So, you look new but you are definitely not a first year. You may be one of the tallest boys in the school how could I never have noticed you before." Says the brown hair girl. She seems to do all the talking among her friends and not just when I'm around if I had to guess.

"That would be because I am a transfer student from the U.S.; this will be my first year here at Hogwarts. The name is Samuel Ashcroft."

"Hi, I thought you sounded funny when first spoke to let us in. Nice accent by the way. My name is Tracy Davis and sitting next to me is my best friend Daphne Greengrass. Don't let her glare scare you off she is a sweetie when you get to know her."

"Shut it Tracy" interjected Daphne with her first words of the conversation.

"And this fellow here is" and at that very moment the compartment door opened again and a little girl said "Is Blaise Zabini in here?"

"Blaise Zabini" finished Tracy.

"What do you want" spoke Blaise, clearly irritated to have to talk at all.

"A Professor Slughorn has called you to his compartment immediately." Finished the little girl. And with that Blaise stood up and began to follow without asking why. I wonder if he had been expecting to get a call to the party or he just does what is asked of him no questions asked. I can tell he doesn't like to talk.

"I wonder what that is about" exclaimed Tracy as soon as the door was shut.

"Slughorn says he has a celebration with the top students to kick off the start of the school year" I answer and the girls stare at me in puzzlement. "He made it sound like he has always done it and I wasn't invited. He was the one who brought me to the train through Platform 9-3/4."

"Well that explains why you know him but still not why he would think Blaise is a top student. Slughorn must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as he has never been here before." Tracy says explaining her thoughts out loud.

"Well, that's all I know. So, do you both mind me asking what Hogwarts is like?" I say to change the conversation to what I really want to know.

"Oh, it's beautiful" shouts Tracy while Daphne say's "It's school. To be honest I'm amazed Dumbledore let you come since the Dark Lord has returned and has people scared out of their minds all over the country. It's safer for you back in the U.S. What is your blood status?"

"Umm, I'm half but I don't know what that has to do with anything." I answer a little put off. "And no one told me about a Dark Lord returning."

"Well, sucks for you. But you should be safe. The Dark Lord really only cares with taking over power and killing muggleborns." Said Daphne not making me feel any better.

'Oh, it will be fine. No one would ever attack a school. And Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world. The only student the Dark Lord would kill would be Potter and maybe Granger." Said Tracy way too cheerful for the situation.

"So, do you two want this Dark Lord to take over?"

"We are indifferent. As long as our families are secure and safe it doesn't really matter. It is dangerous to get involved though. Out of sight out of mind. Of course several in our house would love to see the Dark Lord take over." Tracy was finally saying some things worth saying and I didn't want her stop as soon as she did.

"Like that prat Malfoy" said Daphne with disgust. "And if he hits on me again this year I might kill him. He can keep that slag Pansy and stay away from me. Unfortunately, I saw him starting to look at my sister the end of last year. And she actually thinks he is cute."

The longer this conversation goes the more open Daphne is talking and it makes me happy to talk to such a pretty girl after sooo many years in an all male school. "You mentioned your house. I read about the houses. So what house are you two in?"

"We are in Slytherin" answered Tracy. "But starting this year the classes will be narrowed to only the courses you want to specialize in for your future profession. So we will spend a lot of time mixed with kids from other houses as there is only one class per course for sixth years. What courses are you going to take?"

"I am going to take Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Runes and Arithmency."

"Six classes, you are as crazy as Daphne. You must be smart to even qualify in all of the classes." Tracy looked awestruck.

"It looks like we will be in all the same classes then. And probably Granger as well. What house are you in? Or do you not know yet? Asked Daphne.

"No clue, where do I want to be?" They both shrugged their shoulders. Apparently it doesn't make too much of a difference.

"Well, I'm going to try and sleep if you two don't mind keeping quite." Said Daphne. And with that the girls settled in and went to sleep while I stared out the window looking at the beautiful countryside go by. Talking with Tracy and Daphne had scared me but also got me excited for the coming school year. This was the most fun I had had in a long time.

Several hours later Blaise returned to the compartment and woke up the girls. "It is time to change. Ladies first, come out here while they change." Blaise spoke to me. I followed him out and he didn't say another word while we waited. After a few minutes the girls opened the door and switched us. They all had green and black robes while mine were plain black. They said I would get my secondary color when my house is decided. So I sat back and tried to relax for a few more minutes before we would disembark the train.

As we exited the train a giant of a man was yelling gruffly "Firs' ye'rs this way."

"Umm, should I follow him?" I questioned out loud.

"Nah, follow us unless you want to get made fun of for being an 11 year old." Said Tracy helpfully. So I followed them into a carriage that once we were all in started to move as if my magic.

"This is truly extraordinary. My previous school my mom would drive me up in a car and let me off with my stuff for the year. It was a boarding school outside the busy towns but parents just dropped all the kids off right at the school. The journey to Hogwarts is cooler than anything I've ever experienced."

"Huh" was all the answer I got from my three new friends. Friends? Well hopefully, but I'm guessing they will all be sick of me once the new wears off and they get settled into their houses. As we approach this magnificent castle I can't help but let my jaw drop. The huge towers and courtyards set against the forest and lake is a lot to take in for someone who never travelled much with a single mother. Plus they just don't build castles like this in the U.S. I wonder if it is like this all over magical Britain.

As we get out of the carriage I extend my hand to help Daphne and Tracy out. And luckily for me they except. Who says chivalry is dead. Daphne's hand is soft as silk and seems so delicate. I don't want to let go but know I will feel like a fool if I linger too long. The girls say "Thank You" and we enter the castle.

Once I'm through the doors Professor Slughorns yells at me. "Samuel, follow me past the head table to a room just beyond. We need to hurry and do your sorting before the first years arrive with Hagrid and need sorting."

As I follow him to the room we are joined an old woman who introduces herself as Professor Mcgonagall. "Sit down on the chair son and we can get you sorted. I'm sure your new house will be excited to have you. Your essay was very impressive and you will be a great asset wherever you go."

As I sit down the old Professor approaches me with what looks like a thousand year old hat of Merlin's. She gently places the hat on my head and the crazy thing starts talking to me. "Mmm, interesting. You could do well anywhere. Brave enough to come across the world for school. A desire for knowledge and to prove yourself. I haven't been this unsure since Harry Potter. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. What the heck, the put you with him. Gryffindor!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Now Mr. Ashcroft if you would be so kind as to return to the dining hall you passed through earlier. Join the students on the far table wearing the red and gold crest. Professor Slughorn and I need to rejoin the Headmaster at the head table."

Needing no further instructions I headed out to go and join my Gryffindor housemates. I'm fairly disappointed I won't get to be in Slytherin with Daphne but at least it sounds like we will have most of our classes together, if not all.

I start looking up and down the table for who may be my age and I find a slightly larger kid who may be my age with an empty seat next to him. "Hello, my name is Samuel and I am a transfer student from the U.S."

"Hey. Hi, umm I'm Neville Longbottom." The boy stated a little uneasily. He looks shyer than I ever have been. "Are you sure your name is Neville?" I reply jokingly.

"Yes I'm sure. Are you going to be in Gryffindor? And what year are you in?" Neville replies as he finds his footing in the conversation.

"I was just sorted by that really old hat into Gryffindor and I am starting 6th year." I didn't get a chance to ask him some of my questions in return as the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked the giant man with his first year students. I'm glad I took the girls advice and didn't come with them as I would have stood out.

Professor McGonagall came to the front of the head table with a stool and the old hat. The hat sang a song describing each house and how the houses would need to work together during these dark and trying times. After this Professor McGonagall began to call the first years one by one to sit down. She would place the old had on top of each student and he would call out the house they would belong too. Each table would clap, cheer and welcome each new student that joined them.

After the last student joined the yellow robed Hufflepuff table a tall, old wizard with a long beard stood up to address the students. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts and a special welcome to all the new students joining us this year. Without any more delay let us eat." And like that the table became loaded with food.

My previous thoughts of asking questions were erased as I dug in and enjoyed the great spread of English foods I was finding delicious. The only thing that pried me away from my food was when the doors to the Great Hall opened again and in walked a boy with glasses, crazier hair than my own and disturbingly a lot of blood on his face. Everyone stopped their conversations to stare at him. He walked along with all the confidence in the world despite his appearance and sat just a few students down from me.

Neville turned along with the rest of the nearby students to listen in on what the boy had to say. I decided not to eavesdrop and returned to my meal. A moment later the table cleared itself and was loaded with all kinds of delicious looking deserts. After grabbing a few I noticed Neville had given up trying to listen to the boy who had come in a little earlier. So I decided to try and ask him some questions. "So, who is that that walked in all bloody?"

"That is Harry Potter; he is the greatest wizard our age. I wonder what happened to him?" Neville looked concerned.

"Daphne and Tracy had mentioned the Dark Lord would probably want to kill him." I stated remembering from earlier on the train ride.

"Oh, he really wants to kill Harry. Harry, Hermione the girl across from Harry, Ron the boy next to Harry, Ginny the redhead girl who is Ron's sister, Luna who is over on the Ravenclaw table and myself fought the Dark Lord and his followers at the Ministry just a few months ago. And who is Tracy and Daphne?" Neville stated all rather quickly.

"That sounds too crazy to be true. And Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass are right over there at the Slytherin table. I rode with them on the train ride here. They seemed nice. I was hoping you could tell me if Daphne had a boyfriend but I guess since you didn't recognize her name you would not be able too. I thought they were around our age." I say looking toward Daphne.

'Well, it is true. And to be honest I have never spoken to them. I don't really know many Slytherins except for the mean ones. Maybe she is nice and that is why I don't know her. And I am definitely not on a first name basis with any Slytherins." Neville informs me.

"Crap. I was hoping I would spend quite a bit of time with Daphne. It's very disheartening to me, it sounds like Gryffindors don't spend enough time to be on first name basis with the Slytherins." At that very moment the very old wizard stood up. "Who is that?" I asked Neville.

"Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster here at Hogwarts." Was the reply I got in return.

Headmaster Dumbledore went on to welcome the students further. He warned us about some school rules, told of upcoming quidditch tryouts, told us to be brave during these dark times and maybe a few other things but I was starting to dose off. He finished by dismissing the students to bed. I followed the rest of the Gryffindor students, staying close to Neville up to the top of one of the towers. A portrait with a fat lady was swung open and the students were filling through. As I entered behind Neville I took in the room in front of me. It has the look and feel of a giant living room in a house back home. Couches, chairs and tables were spread throughout the room.

Neville turned me toward Harry Potter and the students nearest to him who were also about my age and introduced me, "This here is Samuel Ashcroft. He is a new student here from the U.S. He got sorted into Gryffindor before the feast and is a 6th year." With that everyone's eyes turned to me. "This is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Pavarti, and Lavender. The rest of the 6th years in our class." Neville finished by pointing to each student in turn. A chorus of hellos was heard in response but I couldn't tell which voices belong to whom.

"We better head off to bed to be ready for classes tomorrow. Let me show you where our dorm is." Neville continues to be helpful and I'm glad I happened to sit next to him at the dinner table. Everyone has been friendly and it really has been a great day getting settled into the castle.

In the dorm Neville points to what must be a new to the room, four poster bed. "That one must be yours because it is new. The others have been used by the rest of us since first year." As I look closer I notice my trunk had been brought up and was sitting at the foot of the bed. I could get used to this school.

The next morning as I'm sitting down enjoying breakfast Professor McGonagall comes up to me and hands me my schedule. "Looks like you are taking on quite the workload this year. Should you need any help be sure to ask. Ms. Hermione Granger will be in all the same classes and would be pleased to help if the need arises."

"Thank you professor." I said as Professor McGonagall moved on to Neville beside me. "Hermione, it says we have Runes and then Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing this morning. Would you mind showing me the way?"

"Of course Samuel." Hermione said kindly. I kept close as she led the way. I noticed it was best to be close to those experienced navigating the castle to avoid getting lost. This castle is huge and I would hate to be wandering around like a fool needing to be saved by someone. "Impressive course load you are taking this year."

"It is the same as yours except you are also taking Herbology I believe."

"Yes but everyone thinks I am mental." Hermione looked embarrassed.

"You're not mental. You are smart knowing how much this will benefit you for the rest of your life. I have just met you and I can already tell you are an extraordinary witch." Hermione blushed slightly and I took a chance to really look at her. She was quite pretty with her slender body with enough curves to show her feminine side. She had wavy hair that you could tell she fought with but overall she was one of the prettier girls in the school I had seen so far.

As we entered the class I noticed Daphne sitting alone toward the front and moved to sit next to her. As I sat down I noticed Hermione sat on the other side of me. I couldn't help but smile as I contemplated my situation. Years of all boys schools and her I am in my first class, the middle of a pretty girl sandwich.

"What are you smiling for? This class is going to be hard." Daphne scolded me. She was still pretty scolding me and my mood wasn't going to dampen that easily. As I looked at Daphne I was able to catch what smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. She smelled wonderful and I was left in a daze. "Earth to Samuel, you still there?"

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about…ummm…how hard this class will be. But I am really excited to be in class and be here at Hogwarts. Do you know Hermione?" I said gesturing to the other girl beside me. Hermione gave a small wave but at that moment the class began and all conversation was cut off. Daphne gave a short shrug and turned her attention to the professor.

By the time the class was over and I mentally went over the insane amount of homework I had been assigned my mood had soured. But I got a pick me up when Hermione said 'Time to go to DADA." and Daphne said "I have it too. Professor Snape will be a great DADA instructor, especially after that toad last year." Hermione stayed quiet and I could tell she didn't share the same feelings as Daphne about Professor Snape.

In DADA, Professor Snape wanted us to pair up and work on nonverbal casting. The students acted like it was a foreign concept to cast noverbally. In the U.S. students are allowed to use magic year round as long as we keep the Statue of Secrecy. Learning to cast spells nonverbally was essential if you wanted to do anything around muggles. I immediately turned to Daphne, "Do you want to hook up? I mean be partners? I mean...uhhh…you know what I mean."

To my relief she actually smiled. "Sure Samuel. I know what you mean." And then she winked. Once again I was left dumbfounded and just stood in my place instead of standing across from Daphne to nonverbally disarm her. Once I came to my senses I rushed into place. Hermione looked a little disappointed to see me with Daphne. Harry had paired with Ron and Hermione was without her first choices in partners. Instead of dwelling on her though I turned my attention to the pretty blonde standing across the room from me.

"Ladies first" I say bowing. Daphne points her wand at me and nothing happens. She starts waving the wand clearly frustrated and I start to get a little worried she may verbally hex me to vent that frustration. After a few more seconds she stops looking defeated. "Don't worry; no wands went flying so you weren't the only one to not get it on the first go." With a quick flick of my wand her wand goes sailing in the air right at me and I catch it.

"No fair I wasn't ready." She says looking affronted.

"What would you have done differently, held the wand tighter? That puppy was coming out no matter what. I have been able to do this for years." She starts walking toward me to get her wand back and I not so cleverly say, "What are you going to give me to get your wand back?" She responds by taking the wand a pushing me in the chest. I can't help but stare as she turns around and walks back to her spot. As she turns around my smile must have been too large because I swear I saw her mouth move as she casts the spell that sends my wand flying towards her.

As I walk to her to get my wand back Daphne can't help but say "What are you going to give me to get your wand back."

"How about a quick kiss" I say with more courage than I actually feel. The answer I get is my wand jabbed into my gut as she hands it back to me. But I also notice the smile she can't fully contain forming at the corner of her lips. I can't help but feel this warm feeling expanding through my chest.

Class continues with nobody making any real progress. All the flying wands I see seem to come from whispered not nonverbal spells. Only Daphne and Ron seem to have their wands flying due to nonverbal spells. It didn't take Harry long to figure it out. When the professor gives Harry detention for casting verbally and arguing I feel bad for the guy. Professor didn't harass me but he also didn't award me any house points for my casting skills. I was hoping to earn my first ever house points.

As Daphne walks to me to retrieve her wand for who knows how many times that day I ask, "You spoke well of professor Snape, but he seems really biased against Gryffindors."

"Yes, he is a great instructor but don't expect him to treat you lions kindly. He is the head of Slytherin house and Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along well." Daphne answers in a rushed whisper.

"You and I seem to get along well." I say smiling.

"I didn't know you were going to be a lion."

"Doesn't matter, we still are friends."

"Are we? I'm not so sure." But her smile says otherwise.

"Has a lion ever taken a snake on a date?" I ask boldly.

"Not to my knowledge. And I don't think there ever will." And just like that my hopes are crushed.

As the class comes to an end it is time for lunch. "So can we sit at any of the tables, like, can we move and sit with students of other houses at meals?"

Daphne answers "You can move around to visit but you are expected to sit with your house. Occasionally couples from different houses try to sit together but other students can get harassed quickly if they linger at a foreign table too long. Maybe the Hufflepuffs would let you sit with them. They are pretty kind."

"So, if I sat at Slytherin table"

"You would get sent to the hospital wing."

"So, if you sat at the Gryffindor table with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Why would I do that?"

"To continue our wonderful conversation." I say trying to avoid looking as desperate as I felt.

"I'm going to pass. Maybe I will see you later." She says as she walks away and leaves me staring at her fine form at the entrance to the Great Hall.

As I'm standing there watching her Harry grabs my arm and pulls me along to our table. "A pretty snake caught your eye I see. Better be careful Samuel."

"She is amazing. She is beautiful, smart with a good sense of humor. I could talk and or stare at her all day for the rest of my life and die a happy man."

"If you stare at her much longer either she or another Slytherin may make that ending come sooner than you would like. Let's go eat and get ready for potions this afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

I was a little disappointed walking into potions class that afternoon and seeing a full table of four Slytherins. Daphne, Tracy, Blaise and a pasty skinned blonde boy were already at a table with no room for me. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I sat down at a table in the front of the class. No sooner had we sat down had Professor Slughorn walked into the class. Taking a closer look at the professor I believe he looks more like a walrus than the toad I had thought of with my first impression. Probably due to his mustache. "Good afternoon class, Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini." Professor Slughorn said with a nod toward the "top" students he had singled out before term.

After helping Harry and Ron to some books and other materials needed for class the professor began by referencing the potions to the side of the class. "Can anyone tell me what this one is?" professor said pointing toward what looked like boiling water.

Hermione's hand shot up in a flash and Slughorn called on her. "It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth" came her answer that you could tell was memorized from a book.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn clearly impressed. Before he could fully ask about the second potion Hermione's hand once again shot into the air just a fraction of a second before Harry's and my own hands were raised.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir" Hermione stated correct again and I was determined to not miss out on getting the next potion correct before Hermione. Before Slughorn could ask I shot my hand into the air barely before Hermione's own hand.

Slughorn pointed to me "Do you know this one Mr. Ashcroft surprisingly remembering my name.

"That one is Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world." I stated proudly.

"Quite right! And it smells different to everyone. Tell me, what do you smell." Slughorns asked as an easy follow up question.

"Daphne!" I shouted before I thought about what I was saying. "I mean vanilla and cinnamon." But it was too late the class had already broke out in raucous laughter and even Slughorn couldn't hide his smile. Poor Daphne turned beat red and looked extremely embarrassed.

"How about you Ms.? I don't believe you told me your name." he said turning to Hermione trying to redirect the class's attention.

"Hermione Granger, sir. I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-"Hermione cut herself off turning slightly pink, clearly about to embarrass herself as I did.

Slughorn gave Gryffindor 20 points for our correct answers and told us for our daily assignment we would be brewing Draught of the Living Death. And whoever did the best would win a vial of Felix Felicis, liquid luck.

As we all worked on our potion Hermione and I noticed Harry taking some alterations on the directions given. But his potion was looking really good. "Crush the bean with your knife." Harry whispered to us.

Hermione refused because it wasn't in the directions but I followed along because Harry's potion looked better than mine. "And time is up! Stop stirring please!" Slughorn called to the class a few minutes later. He walked along inspecting everyone's potions. Harry clearly had the best potion but I felt not too far behind thanks to his advice. "And the winner is Harry. Excellent job. There are several excellent potions here I am very pleased to see. Samuel and Hermione excellent work as well. What a great group of students I have here. Professor Snape should be pleased he has turned out such a wonderful class."

The jealous looks cast toward Harry were a little frightening. Especially from the pale faced Slytherin and surprisingly Hermione. The whole way back to the common room she basically accused him of cheating despite Ron and me defending him to the contrary.

The rest of the week passed by well enough. I made sure to keep my space from Daphne as I was sure she would kill me for the embarrassment I caused her in potions that first day. Every class issued so much work I really had to work hard to avoid falling behind. I already felt behind in classes as it seems Hogwarts students were further ahead than I was on most subjects. Salem just wasn't the same caliber of school as Hogwarts. My saving grace was that most classes were expecting nonverbal spells and I was clearly the best in that regard as many students were continuing to struggle along with it.

"Are you sure you are not going to try out for the quidditch team? I think half the house is going to tryout this year." Asked Harry on our way to the pitch for said tryouts.

I shook my head. "Nah, I haven't flown much and I would be wasting your time evaluating me. Baseball would be a different story. I bet I'm the best baseball player in the school."

"You are the only baseball player in the school. You are the only kid who knows how to play baseball in this school. Not very impressive." Harry said bursting my bubble.

'Thanks for the kind words." I said acting more insulted than I was. As we arrived at the pitch I went with Hermione into the stands along with what looked like half the school. Most of the kids trying out looked better at quidditch than anyone at my old school.

"You look more nervous than the kids trying out Hermione. Well, everyone but Ron. Why are you so concerned?"

She tried shrugging off the question. "I just want the team to be good for Harry. This is his first year as captain. And I want Ron to do well. Is it so wrong for me to want my friends to do well?" She said defensively.

"No, it is great you care so much about your friends." But I could tell there was something more going on than she was telling me.

After a couple hours the tryouts were finally nearing the end. Only the keepers were left. Sitting in the front row Hermione and I overheard a big 7th year named Cormac talking about how Ron and Ginny could only make the team because they were friends with Harry. He was really bad mouthing them the longer he spoke and I could tell it was really bothering Hermione. So it wasn't too shocking to me that when it was Cormac's turn, Hermione did a very nice nonverbal befuddlement charm on Cormac. I couldn't help but laugh out loud and say "Nice, that dick deserved that." I couldn't tell if Hermione was embarrassed or happy about getting caught. But she was blushing and smiling up a storm.

Ron went last and managed to make all five saves, securing the final spot on the Gryffindor team. Hermione cheered very loudly and it suddenly clicked that she has a thing for Ron. To my surprise she wasn't the loudest supporter of Ron. That honor belonged to Lavender and Hermione was not too pleased with the way she was eyeing Ron.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were heading to the giant man named Hagrid to visit after tryouts. So I to decided to head back up to the common room but as I was leaving the pitch I noticed a group of Slytherins with a very pretty blonde hanging to the back of the group. They must have watched the tryouts to see what the Gryffindor team would look like. I decided to rush ahead and catch a quick word with her. An apology was due and maybe she wouldn't be as angry as I feared.

I finally caught up to her at the entrance to the castle. "Hey Daphne, can I have a quick word?" I asked a little out of breathe.

"I guess." She said to my relief. But now that I had her attention I panicked on what to say and how to say it.

Just before she was about to walk ahead I blurted out. "I'm so sorry about saying your name like that. I just wanted to answer the professor and that was the first thing that came to my mind. And I can't help it you smell so wonderfully good." I said the last part under my breath. Not sure if she heard me or not.

"It's alright, I forgive you." She said so casually I wonder if she really meant it.

"Is there any way for me to make it up to you? Like take you out to dinner or something." I asked hopefully.

At just that moment Professor Slughorn walked up and interrupted. "Hello Samuel, I'm glad I've run into you. I was going to have a little get together this evening and I wanted to invite you. And please bring along Harry and Hermione as they are invited as well." Daphne started to walk away and I was getting flustered.

"Harry has detention tonight with Professor Snape. And can I bring Daphne?" Daphne stopped and looked back at me.

Slughorn looked a little upset with probably both parts of my response. "I shall see to Severus about Harry. As for Daphne, it really is only going to be a small gathering and I don't know if we shall have the space at the small table I have in my office."

"I was planning on spending this evening with Daphne and I won't go if she can't come. Especially, since I would have to cut into my time with her in order to track down Harry and Hermione before the party." I say trying to leverage the situation in the only way I know how. Slughorn clearly likes Harry and would do anything to have him there.

"Well, alright. I'm sure we can make room for one more just this one time. Be there promptly at 6 with Harry as well. I need to rush off to see Severus. Excuse me." Slughorn said as he bristled off in a hurry.

"Who says I want to go with you to Slughorn's get together." Daphne asked with her arms folded.

"You want to go. You stopped walking and turned back when I invited you. Just admit you want to go on a date with me." I say smiling.

"I just want to check out what all the fuss is about. Slytherins don't like being left out of anything. Even if it is a horrible event, we want to turn it down, not be excluded. And I am still not sure I even want to go. Blaise made it sound like the get together on the train was miserable. But he is always miserable."

"Is that because you broke up with him in the past" I replied with a smirk.

"I think it is more because he is gay and doesn't tell anyone." She said with a perfectly straight face. She really meant what she said.

"Care to join me to go find Harry and Hermione?"

"I'd rather not."

"Will you join me at Slughorn's party? I won't go if you don't go with me." I ask trying to keep the desperation out of my voice.

"How about this, if you can find me at 5:45, I will join you for the party." Daphne offers me a glimmer of hope.

"As long as you're not hiding in your dorm or common room where I can't get to you." I say trying to make sure she doesn't trick me into looking around the castle like an idiot.

"I promise you. I will be in the castle and not in my dorm or in the Slytherin common room."

I release a sigh a say "Thank you, I better go find Harry so I can come and pick you up for tonight. See you later Daphne."

"Good luck." She says in response and starts walking away. I couldn't help but stare until Professor Snape comes up and startles me.

"Mr. Ashcroft, go and tell your classmate Mr. Potter he is still expected in my classroom for detention this evening. He is not going getting out of it no matter how many invitations he gets from Professor Slughorn. And if he isn't there on time you can join him in the make-up detention sessions." Snape says with a scowl.

"Yes professor." Is my quick answer and I turn and make a run for Hagrid's house. I get there faster than I thought possible and knock on the door.

Hagrid opens the door and says "Good ev'ning. Wha' can I do fer ya."

"I have a message for Harry and Hermione." I say still catching my breath.

"Well com'in. They ar' here. Bu' ya musta known tha' seein' as ya came here ta find 'em." Hagrid says as I try to register exactly what he is saying. I follow Hagrid into the house prepared to deliver the message quickly so I can try to find Daphne in time.

"Harry and Hermione, Slughorn invited us to a get together this evening but Snape said you still have detention Harry." I get out the whole sentence in one breathe.

"What about me?" yells Ron.

"You're not invited. Just Hermione and I are going. And I don't have time for questions I need to hurry."

"So, you expect to go with Hermione like a date?" Ron says catching me off guard.

"It's not like that Ron." Says Hermione. "I'm sure this is just Slughorn having a party with students selected who he views as the top of the school."

"So, I'm not one of the best but everyone else is?" Ron says clearly upset still.

"I don't have time for your questions Ron. I need to get ready and find Daphne somewhere in the castle by 5:45 so I can take her as my date to the party." I say letting my frustration out while I talk.

"Hagrid, we better be off. I need to get to detention and it sounds like Samuel could use a hand finding Daphne." Harry says standing up. I quickly thank him and we all exit the hut on our way back to the castle.

"Thanks for helping me find Daphne, I figure if we all split up and look around. Then meet up at the Great Hall we have a chance at finding her." I say, a little worried that it still won't work in time and that I have no real hope of finding her.

"Relax Samuel; let's go back to the dorm, change our robes and I will tell you exactly where she is." Harry says as calm as can be.

"You will just tell me? That is not reassuring. How would you know?" I say working myself up even more.

"Trust me." Is all he says and he leaves me to my thoughts the rest of the way back.

Once we get into our dorm I start trying to look presentable while Harry and Ron finally get out of their quidditch robes. After they are changed, while I am still trying to fix my hair, Harry pulls out a piece of parchment and starts to read. "We don't have time for you to read Harry. I thought you were going to help me?"

"I am helping you, and you could be nicer if you want my help. Daphne is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Harry says.

"Where? And how do you know?" I ask suspiciously.

"I will show you the way. And just trust me. I know where everyone is at all times." He says confidently and I actually start to trust him. He leads me there and when we get there I realize it is a girl's restroom. "Don't worry. No one uses that restroom and she is alone. She probably thought you would never look in there for her. And I got to go; I hope you two enjoy yourselves tonight."

As I walk into the bathroom I am highly suspicious of Harry but lo and behold, I see Daphne standing in the back of the bathroom near an ornate sink wearing a cute black skirt with a blue blouse that really made her icy blue eyes pop. She looked truly beautiful. "I found you." I say smiling largely.

"I guess you did." She says with a small smile.

"I can't help but feel like maybe you wanted to be found. You look very pretty Daphne." I say as sincerely as possible so she understands I am telling the truth.

"Thank you. We should be on our way." She says and I reach out and take her by the hand. Small talk with her is nice and relaxing. She talks about her sister who is in 4th year and you can tell she really adores her sister. I tell her about my life in the U.S. The different customs of wizards there and about going to an all boys school."That would be miserable with no girls to brighten up life. Maybe it is just the Slytherin boys who act so dull."

As we arrive at the party Slughorn lets us in and we sit around the table. It looks like most everyone is there already as the table is fairly full. Slughorn doesn't look as happy as he was earlier. He must be deeply saddened that he could get Snape to let Harry come. Looking around I see Hermione, Cormac, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini and a couple more students I don't recognize.

Daphne and I sit down next to each other. Slughorn goes over introduction for everyone and then he calls for a house elf to start bringing the food and drinks. Everything tastes good and I can't help but enjoy taking as many glances as possible at Daphne. Slughorn gloats on each of his main students and what makes them so special. Cormac has a famous uncle or something. Blaise has a famous mother. Ginny is recognized for her apparent wand work. Hermione for her intelligence. I am included apparently because my intelligence but also because I think he uses students as future connections. He must want me as a networking branch that includes the U.S.

He awkwardly passes by Daphne. Hopefully she doesn't mind. I'm sure he will see how amazing she is in time. Otherwise, I won't keep showing up no matter how good the food is. When the party comes to a close we all start to shuffle out the door. I decide to walk Daphne to her common room despite her protests. She must not want to be seen with me near any other Slytherins. It's is not as nice of a walk either with Blaise nearby. He seems to keep to himself but I still don't want to do anything embarrassing for me or Daphne in front of him.

When we get to what the Gryffindor students refer to as the dungeons we stop. "This is far enough Samuel, thank you for walking me."

"It was my pleasure. I hope you enjoyed yourself Daphne. I sure did." I don't want the night to end.

"I did at times. You are good company. I don't think I will go to a party at Slughorn's again though. Not unless he actually invites me and wants me there." She says with her eyes cast downward.

"I'm sure he will come to realize how great you are. We should get together for some fun again soon."

"I don't think so Samuel. It was fun but things between us could never work out." She says making my chest start to ache.

"No silver lining in there somewhere. Nothing for me to hold on to and keep some hope." I ask wistfully.

"If you can find a good reason for us to get together again, then maybe we could do this again." She says with the slightest of smiles.

"Good night Daphne. Expect to see me again soon with a million great reasons to go out with me." I say with my smile plastered back on my face.

"Good night." And with that Daphne turned and walked away. Leaving me happier than I ever remember being in my life. This was a great first week at my new school. I'm really enjoying life at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

As it turns out, finding a good idea for a date at Hogwarts is difficult. Slughorn's parties as it turned out, were pretty boring but tolerable. But I didn't want to try and put Daphne through that experience again. Harry was good at scheduling quidditch practice to overlap with the parties to avoid them. A bit unnecessary but Slughorn was a little crazy for Harry. I guess that is his perk for being the team's captain.

Over the next couple weeks I suggested possible dates with Daphne but each time I was rejected. My best idea so far had been to take a walk around the Black Lake but apparently that wasn't a good enough idea to get Daphne to be seen in public with a Gryffindor.

In early October, a notice for the first trip to Hogsmeade was posted on the common room's bulletin board. Students excitedly talked amongst themselves that morning already making plans for that weekend. "Harry, I had my mom sign a permission slip for the Hogsmeade visits during the school year. But I don't know what exactly a Hogsmeade visit is?"

"It is a chance to get out of the castle. Buy some sweets, supplies and enjoy a butterbeer away from the teachers. They really are needed to keep the students from getting cabin fever." Harry informed me.

"Would it be a good opportunity to take Daphne on a date?"

"If you have a girlfriend, a date to Hogsmeade is required if you expect to still have a girlfriend at the end of the day. And it better go well; believe me, I have had it go not so well." Harry said with a smile. "And a word of advice, don't go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Just trust me."

"Thanks Harry." I said appreciatively.

Two days later I was sitting in what had become my usual spot in Runes in between Daphne and Hermione. "Daphne, I have a great idea."

"I'm not going on a walk around the lake, so you can stop suggesting it." she said, not taking her eyes of Professor Babbling.

"No, it is better I swear. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me on the 19th?" I said just loud enough for only her to hear.

"I'm sorry, Theodore Nott asked me as soon as we found out in our common room." She said looking sympathetic.

"But you said if I came up with a good idea you would go with me on a date. So technically, I asked you first." I said trying to work around the problem that was Nott.

"I'm sorry Samuel, I already told you it would never work out between us." she said with a tone of finality.

I just sat there for the rest of class quietly and hurried out the minute it ended. It sucks being a shyer guy, putting it all out on the line, and having it all fail. Worst nightmare turned reality.

As the next couple weeks passed by I couldn't get into a happier mood despite Harry, Hermione and Neville trying to help. I awoke on the day of the Hogsmeade visit by Ron yelling bloody murder. He was hanging upside down in the middle of the dorm. Dean, Seamus and I burst out laughing while Neville picked himself off the floor after falling out of his bed. At least I woke up happy today.

As I thought about Daphne going out with Nott, my mood started to match the stormy weather. But maybe the storm could make Daphne ruin her day with Nott. "Common Samuel, get bundled up, you are going with Hermione, Ron and I. We will show you around Hogsmeade. It will be nice to get out of the castle." Harry said trying to help. I shrugged and consented. Harry is a nice guy and maybe getting out of the castle would be just what I needed.

At breakfast Hermione really gave Harry a hard time about using the spells he reads in a book with no knowledge of what they are. And reminded him that they are probably not ministry approved. Ron and I assured her it was all in good fun, the only fun I had had up to that point today. But Hermione wouldn't acknowledge it was harmless as she got herself caught up in what Harry and Ron called one of her crusades.

After getting probed by Filch we walked down to the little wizard village of Hogsmeade. We ran into Slughorn who complained about Harry missing all of the Slug Club meetings. And then we ran into a small man who apparently had stolen a bunch of Harry's dead godfather's possessions.

By the time we rushed into a restaurant called The Three Broomsticks in order to get out of the cold everyone's mood had soured. "You need to calm down Harry. People are looking at you." Hermione whispered to harry. Blaise was looking at Harry from a nearby table. "You will meet with Dumbledore later and you can get everything straightened out then."

"Yes, he will get Dung for me. Sirius stuff needs returned." Harry finally relented on his desire to go back and hex this Dung fellow.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked Ron.

"Nothing" said Ron still gazing around.

"Nothing is probably in the basement getting more firewhisky." said Hermione sharply.

"You two need to sit down and talk your feelings out." I stated to Ron and Hermione.

"What?" Ron questioned.

"It's nothing. Let's get out of here." said Hermione trying to change the subject.

With all of us in a foul mood we decided to cut our losses and head back for the castle. On the way out Ron and Harry saw Ginny and Dean sitting together at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and began grumbling to themselves. I looked over and saw Daphne and Nott sitting at the table next to Ginny and Dean. "I thought you said don't go in there if you are on a date Harry?"

"That is where couples go to kiss and be alone." Harry said clearly agitated. "No good can come from being in there."

The thought of Daphne and Nott in a make out spot really pissed me off and I was ready to snap if anyone got too close.

Some friends of Harrys started yelling and fighting toward the entrance of the castle. Then all of a sudden one of the girls was lifted into the air, she screamed in pain and then collapsed on the ground unconscious. We all ran up to help.

"Nobody touch that!" Hermione yelled in the wind looking at a necklace that was on the ground. "Samuel, go and get a professor to help." Without a seconds delay I rushed off to the castle to help.

The following Monday I had done a good job avoiding all conversation with Daphne and I just wanted to stay in my dorm and be left alone that evening. However, there was a Slug Club meeting and Hermione was going to force me to go so she wouldn't have to attend alone.

Harry had a private lesson with the headmaster that evening, once again managing to escape the meeting. I wonder why he gets private lessons. He is not farther ahead in any subject except DADA. Maybe it is advanced DADA tutoring; kids have said he taught the course last year.

The Slug Club meeting consisted of the usual dinner and casual conversation based off what everyone was up to or their famous relatives. As everyone was about to head back to their respective common rooms Slughorn stood up to gather everyone's attention. "I am very pleased to announce that on December 20th I will be hosting a grand Christmas Party. The date is not firm howver. Hermione, can you please verify for me that Harry would be able to attend that night? Once the date is set, invitations will go out to the many friends of mine. This will be a wonderful event to meet several highly esteemed individuals. So please plan on attending and bring along a date of course."

As Slughorn finally stopped talking, the room lit up with excited conversation. Hermione wondered to herself or to me, I don't know. "I wonder how many people who work at the ministry will be there?"

I was the only person not excited. Perfect, a date night now that I have no one I want to take on a date.

The next morning Hermione invited Ron to join him to the party and he seemed to have an extra bounce to his step. But his high quickly fell flat later that week. The quidditch match against Slytherin was quickly approaching and the loss of Katie, the girl who mysteriously collapsed during the Hogsmeade visit, had negative effects on the team. They were having their worst practices all year and Ron was getting significantly worse by the day.

"I can't believe Dean is taking advantage of my little sister. Blokes are supposed to have each other's backs." Ron said at breakfast a few days before the match.

"Yep" said Harry with his mind clearly on something else.

"Come on Ron, it can't be that bad. Dean is a good guy." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"And she has the gall to say everyone has kissed someone and that I am just jealous. You don't think Hermione actually kissed Viktor do you?" Ron said turning to Harry who seemed to be on his side.

"It is possible Hermione kissed Viktor. But I don't know why that should bug you Ron." Harry said.

"I can see how that would bug you." I said looking at Daphne sitting next to Nott.

"The bigger issue is Ginny and Dean." said Harry clearly not caring about Hermione's past love life.

"What is up with you and Ginny, Harry? She is not your sister and it is not that big of a deal anyway. However, a girl you are interested in and her past love life is a big deal." I said questioning Harry's motives.

"I don't care about Hermione's prior boyfriends. It really doesn't bother me. I just want to know if it is true what Ginny said about Hermione and Viktor." said Ron. But I didn't believe him.

The day before the quidditch match was proving to be uncomfortable as the stress was permeating from the Gryffindor team.

Sitting in ancient runes, next to Daphne, I heard her humming the song _Weasley is our King_. "Why are you humming that Daphne?"

"What? Oh, well it is catchy and I guess it is stuck in my head." Daphne responded politely.

"I suppose you have a pin as well, to go with the song?" I stated letting the anger rise into my voice.

"Not on me currently but yes I have a pin." said Daphne honestly.

"But you will be wearing it and singing along at the game tomorrow. I thought better of you than to belittle a nice family." I said sternly.

"You don't expect me to be the only Slytherin not wearing one? Its house unity you know. And I don't want to stick out from my friends." Daphne said getting defensive.

"I thought I was your friend? And what is wrong with standing out? You're amazing; you will stand out no matter what." I said finishing all I had to say.

"Common Samuel, don't be like that." said Daphne. But I was done talking and did the grown up thing by giving her the silent treatment for the rest of class.

The day of the match at breakfast, Hermione and I caught what looked like Harry blatantly spiking Ron's pumpkin juice. "What did you do Harry?" asked Hermione scathingly.

"Nothing" Harry said acting innocent.

"It looks like you put something in Ron's pumpkin juice. Was that liquid luck? Don't drink that Ron." With that last sentence from Hermione, Ron picked up and downed his glass. "Ron, how could you? That is not right."

"Relax Hermione, I didn't do anything." said Harry.

"It can't be that bad Hermione." I added as Harry and Ron left for the pitch. "And there is nothing to be done about it now Hermione, just leave it be." Hermione seemed ready to tell a professor but showed enough restraint to hold her tongue.

Ron was perfect at the quidditch match and Gryffindor drubbed Slytherin. As the students left the pitch the whole Gryffindor house was walking on air except Hermione. "I can't believe they cheated." she said marching into the changing room. I decided to avoid that mess and headed toward the common room and the party that was surely about to take place.

Not much later and the victory party was in full swing. It didn't take Lavender long to find Ron and start kissing him like her life depended on it. When Hermione walked in and noticed, she ran out of the common room and it looked like she was about to cry.

"I better go check on her." said Harry not so happy seeing his friend hurt.

"I'm coming, you're going to need the help and I'm still not in much of a mood to celebrate." I said following Harry out the door.

We found Hermione in the first empty classroom, she was conjuring a bunch of birds. Sadly Hermione said "Hello, I'm just practicing." She was clearly unhappy after seeing Ron and Lavender.

"They are really good." Harry was searching for the right words while I was at a loss for words. At that moment Lavender came giggling into the room dragging Ron by the hand.

"Oh, sorry." said Lavender as she started to back out the door.

Next thing I knew Hermione wrapped her arms around me and planted her lips against mine. I froze unsure of what to do. After a couple seconds Hermione pulled away from me and said "Would you please give us some privacy?" waving away everyone else in the room.

Ron stared open mouthed for just a second before shouting "What the bloody hell is going on in here!" Lavender tugged hard on Ron and managed to pull him out the door.

I was still trying to come to grips with what had just transpired. "Um Hermione, what was that for?"

"That's for being a good friend." she said wrapping her arms around me.

Harry was clearly uncomfortable. "Um, I'm going to go back to the party." And with that Harry left Hermione and me alone.


	6. Chapter 6

The victory party seemed to have aided in the creation of several new Gryffindor couples. Ron and Lavender enjoy being very open about their relationship. They seem to relish in having the public's eyes on them at every turn.

The Monday following the big win over Slytherin was an interesting Day. Hermione and I were sitting, enjoying our breakfast in the Great Hall when Ron and Lavender came walking up. "Oh, let's sit here Won Won!" said Lavender taking the seat across from Hermione. "I just love, how much love is in the air. It feels like Valentine's Day in October. Aren't you just so happy Hermione?"

Ron didn't look up at Hermione as she said "I'm just so happy. Samuel is a great kisser and so kind." Hermione was looking right at Ron while talking back to Lavender.

"So is Ron! Aren't we so lucky!" and with that Lavender turned and started to kiss Ron.

Hermione grabbed my hand and pulled me up trying to make a quick escape. "We better hurry and get to class." she called out. "We will see you both later I'm sure."

"Are you always going to act that way around Ron?" I asked Hermione as we walked down the corridors toward DADA.

"Like what, show my affection for you?" she said smiling at me.

"Is it really affection or are you just trying to get Ron worked up?" I questioned.

"Samuel, I really like you. Don't worry about Ron. Okay." Hermione reassured me.

A couple hours later we were walking into ancient runes. I took my usual seat next to Daphne with Hermione on my other side. Seeing Daphne look at me I made a show of grabbing Hermione's hand.

"So when did that happen?" Daphne asked staring at me holding Hermione's hand.

"It happened after the big victory over Slytherin. We got caught up in the victory party. I have to admit, it's nice to have a girl who doesn't mind holding your hand in public." I said trying to get Daphne to show some jealousy.

"Hmm" Daphne mumbled turning to face Professor Babbling. Hermione pulled her hand away to start taking notes.

Weeks went by and everything found a new normal. Hermione and I get along really well. She is really sweet and kind. The only problem is it seems like Hermione is only interested in me when Ron is around. And to be truthful, I flaunt Hermione around whenever Daphne is near.

Before we knew it winter break was nearing and the buzz about the Slughorn's upcoming party was picking up steam. Hermione and I were glad to be attending together. Ron was happy to be in the arms of Lavender. And Harry asked a strange blonde named Luna Lovegood to go to the party. He really could have gotten any girl, at least non Slytherin girl, to go with him. But he chose her.

Hermione and I left the common room as Harry went to meet Luna. "I will catch up to you guys in a bit." said Harry as he left for the Ravenclaw tower.

Slughorn greeted us as we arrived at the party. "Hello there. Good evening. You two look nice. You don't happen to know where Harry is, do you." asked Slughorn clearly eager to show Harry off at the party.

"He left to meet up with his date; he should only be a few minutes behind us." Hermione informed Slughorn.

Upon hearing of Harry's impending arrival Slughorn's face lit up with a huge smile. "Well, come in come in. There are many lovely guests tonight. Go ahead and have some fun. I will wait here to greet Harry when he arrives."

It wasn't a minute before Hermione recognized some Ministry employee and started making her way to go talk to the woman. She probably had a desire to work in that department or maybe she wanted to interrogate her about some Ministry practice. Either way I excused myself to go and get some refreshments.

As I was getting a glass of mead I noticed a beautiful tall blonde in a black dress. "What are you doing here Daphne?" I asked not effectively hiding the surprise in voice.

"Blaise invited me. I take it you are here with Hermione?" replied Daphne.

"Well yes, but I thought you were going out with Nott. Why come with Blaise?" I asked.

"Blaise needed a date and I agreed. Nott has nothing to do with it. And it isn't serious with Blaise; I already told you he is gay." Daphne was getting defensive.

I didn't want to anger her but I was curious "So are you and Nott still together?"

"We never were together, we had one date and he pushed me the wrong way. You would have known that if you hadn't been avoiding me the last few months." said Daphne letting the anger creep into her voice.

"Would you have come to this party had I asked you? I thought you would not go to anymore Slug Club events."

"This is a real party, not a meeting where Slughorn talks about how great everyone is or their relatives. Everyone in the school wanted to come and Blaise was nice enough to invite me. And it is a moot point about if you had asked me. You are with Hermione, so it wasn't going to happen anyway. Are you done asking me questions?" Daphne seemed finished with the conversation.

"I'm sorry I avoided you the last few months. I was upset that you would spend time with Nott in public but not with me." It felt good to apologize.

"I'm sorry I was uncomfortable to be seen with you. I really shouldn't care what people think and Tracy would support me no matter what." Daphne seemed sincere.

"Would you care to dance?" The Weird Sister's, former Slug Club members themselves, were playing at the party and had just started a slow song.

Daphne responded my grabbing my hand and I led her to the dancefloor. It was nice to have Daphne in my arms and I was really enjoying myself.

That was until a bushy haired fireball named Hermione approached at lighting speed. "What are you doing?!" Hermione was glaring and I was getting really concerned that she may start reaching for her wand.

"Nothing is going on. Hermione, you are making a scene." I was trying to calm her down but I knew how irrational the very rational girl could get.

Hermione was not satisfied with my response. "It doesn't look like nothing. It looks like you and this snake are all over each other."

"Watch who you call a snake, you looked like a squirrel until you fixed your teeth and you still have that hair." Daphne was getting really upset as well and we were starting to gather everyone's attention.

"Can we please take this outside?" I said pleading to the two girls. "Luna, where is Harry." I shouted to the side of the dancefloor. I was desperate to get some backup if this got out of hand any worse than it already was.

"I thought you were better than this Samuel. You're as bad as Ron." And with that Hermione turned and stormed out of the room.

Luna walked up "Harry left to go to the bathroom after that Draco boy got kicked out." When did that happen, must have been when I was talking to Daphne at the refreshment table or maybe while we were dancing.

"Are you going to follow her?" Daphne caught my attention.

"Ummmmm, should I? Crap. I don't feel like staying here with everyone watching, I better leave." I really did not like having all these people staring at me. Especially, when so many of these people have such strong influence on possible jobs after school. Oh man, this is worse than I thought.

"I'm going too." Daphne was probably thinking the same thing as me.

"What about Blaise?" I questioned Daphne.

Daphne grabbed me by the hand and led me out of the room. "He can find his own way once he is done eating and making connections. He won't care if I'm gone. He only brought me to avoid suspicions; wizards don't look on fondly at homosexuality. Are you going to chase down Hermione?"

"I will talk to Hermione but it is probably best to let her settle down first. Can I walk you to your common room?" I noticed Daphne was still holding my hand.

Daphne nodded but pulled her hand away as we started to walk. "You know, I never really asked her out. She just started kissing me out of nowhere. And I think it was only because she wanted to make Ron jealous." For some reason I really wanted to explain my relationship to Daphne.

"You don't have to explain your relationship to me."

"But I want to. You are the girl I have always liked. I thought you were unavailable and I let myself get into a relationship I didn't want to be in." It was nice being able to finally express my feelings out loud.

Daphne reached out and took my hand again. "I like you too Samuel."

"Aren't you afraid someone might see us holding hands?" I said with a smirk.

Daphne smiled her pretty smile. "I'm willing to risk it for tonight. It is the last night before Christmas break. Everyone is either packing or at the party."

I looked into her eyes "Are you going home over break?"

"Yes, my sister and I always go home. I love being home for the holidays. Family is very important to me. Nothing is better than opening gifts surrounded by those you love."

I cast my eyes back down. "It is too far for me to go home for break. I imagine I will be the only one in the castle for Christmas. Would you mind if I write to you while you're home."

"I would love letters, Samuel." Daphne had just made my night a whole lot better.

Unfortunately we had arrived at the entrance to her common room. "Good night Daphne." I bent over a gently kissed her cheek. "Enjoy your time with your family."

Daphne blushed. "Goodnight Samuel. I'll be expecting a letter." And Daphne walked into her common room.

I was in pure bliss as I walked back to the common room. But when I entered I remembered I needed to talk to Hermione. But Hermione must have gone to her dorm as she was nowhere to be seen.

Pavarti was sitting by herself while her best friend Lavender was tangled up kissing Ron. Great. When Hermione walked in, that is what she would have seen. "Pavarti, can you ask Hermione to come downstairs. We really need to talk."

"Yeah, she seemed really peeved when she came back from the party." Pavarti made her way for the stairs. She was back less than a minute later. "Hermione said she is not going to come. She said she has nothing to say to you."

The next morning I woke up, got dressed and went to the common room early to make sure I was there when Hermione came down. It seemed Hermione had the same plan to wake up early but it was probably to avoid me because as I entered the common room she was leaving. "Hermione, wait a second. We really need to talk." I called after her.

Luckily Hermione froze in place when she heard me. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Good then, you can listen. Because I need to get a few things off my chest." We fell into place, step by step walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. "I'm really sorry you got hurt and upset about me dancing with Daphne. I didn't think you it would upset you. You seemed really interested in your conversation with that lady from the Ministry."

"You should have known it would upset me. We both know you have had a crush on Daphne since you first saw her." Hermione vented. But luckily for me it was progress, she was talking to me again.

"That is true Hermione. That is why we should break up. We both know I am hung up on Daphne and you are hung up on Ron." I stopped walking and Hermione did as well. "We both like each other but not in the way we should. We are together for all the wrong reasons."

"You're right. I only kissed you in the first place to try and hurt Ron, like he hurt me. We haven't built a real relationship out of the proper desires." Hermione dropped her head and started to walk again.

"We can still be friends Hermione. I really do enjoy your friendship." I smiled at Hermione as we entered the Great Hall.

"Yes we can Samuel." Hermione took her seat across the table from me. Ready to enjoy her last Hogwarts meal before Christmas break.

 ***AN: I will be on vacation so it will be two weeks before I am able to post again. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Daphne,

I promised I would write to you, so here I am, sitting in an empty common room thinking of what I should say. How was your Christmas? Did you get all you could dream of and more? I hope you had a great time. I know how important your family is to you. I'm glad you are able to share the holidays with the people you love most in the world.

I'm really starting to miss my mom. School keeps me busy during the school year, but during this break I am bored and left with too much alone time to miss my mom. It get's lonely here being so isolated. The headmaster combined the staff and the few students remaining in the castle for Christmas dinner to try and help ease the loneliness of Christmas of those left in Hogwarts. It wasn't a joyous occasion. It is awkward to eat that close to the professors, especially Snape.

I miss you and our conversations as well. You really bring out the best of the Slytherin house. You are smart and clever. I really enjoy the banter we share when we are able to have conversations. And your eyes are truly beautiful; I could stare into your icy blues eyes and get lost in them forever. Wow, that is cheesy. You really are pretty though and you deserve to be told it. I wish we were given more time to talk after Slughorn's party.

Do you mind if I ask you some questions to get to know you better? Tell me about your parents? What are they like? What do they do? I know you adore your sister but what is her personality? I would love to take the time to get to know you better. I guess I should end before I say anything more embarrassing than what I already have said. Take care Daphne; enjoy the rest of your break. I will look forward to the time I will be able to see you again.

Sincerely

Samuel Ashcroft

I wrote to Daphne the day after Christmas. It was now a few days after New years and I never got a response back. Maybe she is just really busy with her family and everything going on. Or maybe she doesn't like me as much as I like her.

Hermione walked into the common room and caused me to stand up from where I was sitting. "Hello Hermione, how was your Christmas?"

"It was good. It is always nice to go home to family and get a reset on life. When we are at school we tend to get a little dramatic and lost in this little world here at Hogwarts. It probably is some form of cabin fever. How was your Christmas Samuel?" Hermione seemed to have a new bounce to her step.

"It was good. Really it was pretty lonely here without everyone. I missed you and Harry and Ron and …"

"Daphne." Hermione finished for me.

"Well, yes. I'm glad you are in better spirits Hermione. Do you feel good enough to interact with Ron normally again?" I asked hopefully.

"It wasn't that good of a break." Hermione frowned at the thought of seeing Ron again. "I'm going to go see Hagrid. Want to come with me?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Nah, I think I'm going to go to the Great Hall, eat lunch and see who all is back so far."

"You mean you are going to see if Daphne is back yet. Good luck Samuel" Hermione smirked at me.

"Maybe. Catch you later Hermione." I grinned and left for the Great Hall. Unfortunately I wasn't able to find Daphne the whole day. She probably just wanted to spend as much time with her family as possible before coming back to the school.

"Hey Harry and Ron, come look at this Apparition Lessons are going to be offered. We can't do that in the States until we are 18." We were in the common room about to leave for breakfast the day after everyone had arrived back at Hogwarts, when I noticed the new announcement had been hung up.

"Hopefully it is better than side along apparition. That was pretty uncomfortable." Harry was grimacing at his memory.

"Still, it would be wicked to be able to just poof, go wherever you want." Ron said with a hand gesture of an exploding hand to go along with the word poof.

The next couple days went by and I still had not seen Daphne. And after asking around I realized no one had seen Astoria, Daphne's little sister, either. Something must be going on and unfortunately, no one I talked with was close enough to any Slytherin to help me get any good information.

Finally, the second day of classes, Daphne arrived in the middle of Slughorn's potions lesson. She quietly entered and took her seat at the Slytherin table. She looked very sad. "Harry what do you think is wrong with Daphne."

"Huh, what. Sorry I'm trying to concentrate on this Golpalott's Third Law thing. Come on Hermione, you have to help. I need Slughorn happy." Harry was too preoccupied to look up at Daphne.

"You all are on your own. What does your precious book have to say for this lesson hmmmm?" Hermione was out to prove a point and none of us were on her good graces when it came to potions at the moment. Ron for being Won-Won, Harry for his potions book and me because of the break up. Even though we were friends still, she was leaving us in the cold.

"Harry, you need to break down all the poisons, figure out how much of each poison there is, and then get the corresponding amount of antidote for each poison. It is not that difficult it just is tedious." I turned to Ron. "What do you think is going on with Daphne?"

"Are you talking to me? I don't know Samuel I'm so lost. I don't know about girls, I don't know about potions. I'm going to fail this lesson." Ron looked like he was sweating pretty badly due to the stress.

Right before the class was over Harry got up and ran to the cupboard. He came running back to the desk with a bezoar. "I don't know if that will be acceptable Harry. That is not really what was assigned but it would work for these poisons."

"Why didn't you grab me one?" Ron asked.

"It would look stupid if we both did it. Sorry Ron but I need this to go well." Harry did look apologetic leaving Ron without a chance to pass the lesson.

No one had finished the lesson. Hermione was the furthest along and I was a somewhat close second. Would have been closer if I wasn't spending so much time looking at Daphne with concern. Her eyes looked watery and my biggest concern was her, not the assignment. However, Slughorn loved Harry and his bezoar, for relatively no work Harry had outperformed us all in his eyes.

As the class emptied Harry lingered behind but I didn't bother to ask why. I just wanted to run after Daphne. "Daphne wait up." I caught up to her at the entrance to the Slytherin common room, luckily. The potions class is only a hall away from the dungeons the Slytherin house calls home. "What's wrong Daphne?"

"Nothing. I need to get to my dorm and put my textbook away before dinner." Daphne certainly didn't look alright.

"Did you get my letter?" I asked with concern in my voice.

Tracy was pulling Daphne into the common room. "Come on Daphne. You can try and talk later, okay Samuel."

"Yes I did Samuel. We can talk later." With that Daphne walked into her common room.

I wasn't going to let go of this until I had a chance to talk to Daphne. I ran to the Gryffindor common room and deposited my books in my dorm. I turned and ran straight for the Great Hall. I was going to catch Daphne before she went in for dinner.

On my way out I noticed Harry had returned and was arguing with Ron and Hermione. I need to remember to talk to them all later and see what is the matter.

I waited and waited and waited. Daphne and Tracy were among the last to come to the Great Hall for dinner. "Daphne, please can I have a quick word."

"Go ahead Samuel. But please make it quick." Daphne said with new tears on the verge of coming.

"Will you please tell me what is wrong? I only want to help."

"There is nothing you can do to help Samuel."

"Just let me try." I tried to show her with my eyes how truly sincere I was.

Finally Daphne gave in. "My dad died on Christmas. We had the funeral on Saturday and Astoria and I finally felt ready to return to school this morning."

"I'm so sorry Daphne. I don't know what to say."

"Of course you don't." She cut me off. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds but what felt like forever. It lasted until I started to whisper one of my favorite songs.

"I wanna wake up each morning  
With you for the rest of my life  
I wanna feel your heart beating  
And just get lost in your eyes  
You can tell me your secrets  
You can let me feel your pain  
You can show me your weakness  
And never be ashamed"

I was gradually getting louder as I got more into the spirit of the song. "Are you singing Samuel?" Daphne asked starting to look embarrassed, kids were still coming for dinner but they were now looking at us instead of moving on into the Great Hall.

"Hold on to me when your world's turnin' cold  
When it feels like your life's spinnin' out of control  
You're hopin', prayin', tryin' so hard to believe  
Hold on to me when there's no middle ground  
And every emotion is comin' unwound  
And you don't know if you can hold on to your dreams  
Baby you can hold on to me"

I gradually started to close the distance to Daphne and luckily she didn't run off screaming. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender had all joined the crowd as the last of the students arrived for dinner.

"I wanna lay down each evenin'  
With you right here by my side  
I wanna get drunk on your laughter  
And wipe all the tears when you cry  
You can scare me with your darkness  
You can blind me with your light  
Throw your worries out the window baby  
On your wildest night

Hold on to me when your world's turnin' cold  
When it feels like your life's spinnin' out of control  
You're hopin', prayin', tryin' so hard to believe  
Hold on to me when there's no middle ground  
And every emotion is comin' unwound  
And you don't know if you can hold on to your dreams  
Baby you can hold on to me"

"Sing it Samuel!" Ron shouted. The small crowd was getting into the moment and was supporting me and my bravado to sing in public like this. Daphne was blushing but slowly a smile was creeping up her face.

"Hold on to me when there's no middle ground  
And every emotion is comin' unwound  
And you don't know if you can hold on to your dreams  
Baby you can hold on I said  
Baby you can hold on I said  
Baby you can hold on to me"

As I finished singing I closed the remaining distance and gave Daphne a hug. I tried to put all my heart into that hug to let her know just how much I cared.

"I didn't know you can sing." Daphne was smiling and I couldn't help but smile broadly.

"I think I sing well in the shower but I never sing in public. This is way out of character for me." I was blushing. The crowd was applauding and cheering for me.

It was at this moment that Professor McGonagall came out of the Great Hall causing me to break away quickly from Daphne. "What is going on out here? Everyone, into the hall immediately for dinner before I start assigning detentions. Who started, whatever it is that is going on out here?"

Hermione spoke up first. "Samuel was singing to Daphne and it was so romantic."

"I don't care what it is. Great Hall, everyone, now." McGonagall opened the door and the remaining students poured in for dinner.

As I walked toward the door I grabbed Daphne's hand. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you too badly. I only wanted to show you how much I care. I know you don't like to be seen with a Gryffindor like me."

"Samuel, it was the kindest, nicest thing you could have done and I don't care if anyone sees us together." With that she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked toward the Slytherin table leaving me dumbstruck.

Luckily Harry grabbed me and pulled me to the Gryffindor table. "Come on loverboy. Let's eat."

"I can't believe you sang in front of everyone like that." Ron looked like he had seen bigfoot fighting a yeti.

"I can't believe you snog Lavender in front of everyone and make it look like a wrestling match." That shut Ron up.

"Really that was great Samuel. A lot of people, me included, were having a really rotten day and you brought a lot of smiles to a lot of faces. So thank you for your bravery. You are a true Gryffindor." Having Harry complement me meant more to me than I thought it would. He is a great guy and I have really grown to appreciate his friendship.

"And if Daphne doesn't start to date you after that, I would guess a lot of girls would be happy to be your girlfriend. There was a lot of swooning going on out there." Hermione smiled and I was grateful we had moved back toward friendship rather easily.

 **AN***

 **I'm back from my vacation. I will try to write as often as I can. I have another idea for a story but I will keep moving on with this one before I start it. The song is called "Hold on to Me" by john Michael Montgomery. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Singing to Daphne had brought us closer but we still weren't a couple. Her father's death was really bothering her and I really don't know a good way to help other than showing that I am there for her.

We spent more time together but I was too afraid of further embarrassing her to make a move. That is until, a few days later, at the end of a DADA class.

Snape was having everyone pair up for dueling using nonverbal spells. Luckily, I was paired up with Daphne and we got to spend time together. Unfortunately, Snape demanded silence as we practiced. At least Daphne was busy in class and she couldn't dwell on her father's death.

As class ended I reached out and grabbed Daphne's hand as we exited the classroom. Emboldened that she didn't pull away I asked "So Daphne, are you excited for Apparition Lessons to start on the first?"

"I don't know if I will enjoy the lessons but I look forward to being able to apparate." She showed no real emotion of happiness or sadness.

"How about another Hogsmeade visit, are you excited for the next one?" I asked trying to keep her mind occupied on me and other potentially happier topics.

"Sure, Hogsmeade can be fun."

"Would you like to join me for the next Hogsmeade visit or have I embarrassed you enough already?" I gave her hand a small squeeze.

"You haven't embarrassed me, well not too bad, today at least." Daphne finally flashed a glimpse of her wonderful smile. Some people might think she had small lips but they looked good to me. Sometimes I could just stare at them and wonder what they would feel like.

"Since I haven't embarrassed you today, can I sit with you at lunch?" I asked looking into her eyes.

Tracey finally spoke up; she had been silently walking behind. Probably appreciating someone else taking the time to try and cheer up her best friend. "I bet that would be alright Daphne. No one should make a fuss. I bet Malfoy wouldn't even notice Samuel sitting down."

"Is it really worth the risk?" Daphne asked me a question for once.

"In my biased opinion, definitely. Any chance I can get to spend more time with you is a good thing. So, I'm going to take that as a yes." As we entered the Great Hall I maintained my hold on Daphne's hand and allowed Tracey and Daphne to lead the way to the Slytherin table.

As we sat down I could see Harry and Hermione looking at me with concern but I didn't let that bother me. I turned my attention to the beautiful blonde sitting next to me. I was snapped out of my reverie when a big oaf sitting next to Malfoy yelled "What is he doing here?"

"I invited Samuel to sit with me Crabbe, so shut up." Daphne quickly came to my defense.

"Malfoy isn't saying anything Crabbe, why should you care." It was nice to see Tracey also have my back. With that no one else said anything about my presence.

In fact, looking at Malfoy and I would think both of his parents must have died. He looked way worse for wear than Daphne did. Something must be really wrong with him.

"Not that I don't appreciate Malfoy's lack of involvement, but what is wrong with him?" I asked Tracey and Daphne in a hushed voice.

"I don't know. It is like he has been living in his head, totally oblivious to the whole world. He hardly eats; he misses classes and doesn't do his prefect duties. He is also never in the common room. He takes Crabbe and Goyle and goes off to who knows where for long hours every day" Tracey informed me while Daphne remained quiet.

I decided to move the topic away from Malfoy and I didn't want to bug Daphne with questions. So I spent the rest of the meal asking about Tracey and allowing the girls to ask me some questions.

Tracey is a half-blood witch but in the way Harry is and not like myself. I have a muggle mother and a wizard father who left when I was young. Both parents to Harry and Tracey are witches and wizards but due to one parent being a muggleborn they are classified as half-blood here in Britain.

The discrimination toward muggleborns is crazy here. In the States there simply are not enough witches and wizards to worry about blood status. There are no pureblood lines left there.

Tracy doesn't share the pureblood believes of the rest of her house. She was clearly sorted into Slytherin due to her ambition and cleverness. And luckily her beliefs had rubbed off on Daphne. Daphne couldn't look at her best friend and see someone who was inferior.

"So how did Parkinson become the Prefect for your year? You both seem way better choices than her." I asked truly confused.

"Pansy and her relationship with Draco is the only possible explanation. Draco's dad has enough influence over Snape to get whatever he wants. Like a spot on the quidditch team." Tracey seemed really bothered by this.

The next couple weeks passed by about as well as I could hope for. I would spend as much time as possible with Daphne. I would hold her hand when given the opportunity and sit with her at as many meals as I could. Slowly, with the passing of time her mood seemed to be improving.

However, I never pushed to ask her about her father or his death. I also never tried to make a move to kiss or formally call her my girlfriend. I was too nervous of screwing up what I had gained already.

"Harry, why are you always looking at that paper?" Harry was laying on his bed this evening, like he had every evening since the first Apparition Lesson, staring at a large, foldable, piece of parchment.

"It's nothing." Harry was obviously lying. He said a spell quietly pointing at the paper and started to fold it up.

"You can trust me Harry. I know you used that paper to help me find Daphne once. Who are you trying to find? Ginny perhaps, I have seen how you look at her. She is probably out with Dean and having the paper tell you that repeatedly can't be healthy."

"It's not Ginny." Harry said defensively. "It's, well it is Malfoy I am looking for. But he is nowhere to be found. I know he is up to something."

"Tracey said he has been running off with Crabbe and Goyle almost every evening. Maybe Malfoy knows how to hide himself from a paper like that but maybe if you find Crabbe and Goyle you will find Malfoy as well."

"That's brilliant Samuel. Thanks mate." Harry immediately pulled the paper back out. "Come here Samuel; let me show you this map and how it works. You will find it interesting and I think you deserve to know."

I hopped off my bed and looked over Harry's shoulder. To my astonishment the paper showed names of everyone inside the castle. "So where the name is, is where the person is?"

"Yep, my dad and his friends created this map when they went to school here." Harry said proudly.

"They must be brilliant to come up with this." The map was an incredible feat in magic. Especially from student aged wizards.

The next Saturday was the second Apparition Lesson. Harry was searching his map before we needed to leave for the class. "Malfoy is missing, and once again Crabbe and Goyle are wandering the seventh floor corridor. Oh my goodness, Malfoy has got to be in the Room of Requirement."

"The what?" I asked at the same moment Ron said "That makes sense."

"The Room of Requirement is a secret room that my dad and his friends wouldn't have known about to put on the map. No one really knew it existed until last year; we found it and used it to hold secret defense club meetings. Now everyone knows about it"

"A secret room and a secret club. Do you still have the club and if so why haven't I been invited? I could use some defense practice if I'm to stay in Britain. Especially with the Dark Lord guy going around killing people and stuff." The idea of practicing in a secret room sounded fun.

"We only did it last year because our DADA instructor was a horrible toad of a woman who refused to teach anything. Not even let us cast spells. It is unnecessary with Snape actually teaching us." Harry said.

"Cool, we better get to class though. How about next time you think he is in there we go check it out." I suggested.

"I'd rather do it now but I assume Malfoy will be leaving to go to class as well." Harry looked upset he couldn't move forward at the moment with his quest to find out what Malfoy was up to.

Harry put his map and we headed off to class. I caught Daphne and the Slytherin students walking into the Great Hall ahead of us. "Hey Daphne wait up."

"Hello Samuel. How are you?" Daphne inquired.

"I'm feeling good. I'm going to apparate today. I can feel it." I showed here my most confident smile.

"More likely you splinch yourself, if you're lucky that is. I think I will enjoy watching you spin and fall over repeatedly again." Daphne chuckled to herself.

As the class proceeded, nobody was making progress. Susan had splinched herself that first lesson and I think everyone was slightly scared to have that happen to them. Also, it is hard to concentrate on the three D's when your staring at a beautiful blonde girl and laughing at kids that hop into the second hoop and then try to convince themselves and others that they successfully apparated and disapparated.

Halfway through the lesson Professor Twycross yelled "Remember: Destination, Determination, Deliberation." for what must have been the millionth time.

I was starting to get really frustrated by this point. "Relax Samuel. We have weeks to get it right. You can't even take the test until you turn 17 in June." Daphne sweetly tried to consul me.

"I bet you I will do it by the end of class." I challenged Daphne.

"What will you bet?"

"How about a kiss when I do it." I smirked at her.

"And what do I get when you don't?" Daphne smiled back.

"Doesn't matter. Whatever you want to come up with is fine. I'm not worried I am going to do it so it doesn't matter." I set back to the task. Concentrating as hard as I could on where I wanted to be. Where I was going to be.

"I'm sure I can come up with something." Daphne was sporting a very large smile at this point but I was too occupied to really pay attention.

With just a few minutes left in the class. "Ahhhhhh! Hahaha I did it. Suck on that Dunghead!"

"Samuel, you are bleeding. You left most of your left arm behind." Daphne looked concerned.

"Screw that, I'm right handed, I don't need it! I did it and you owe me!" I was laughing and I'm sure the class thought I had lost my mind as well as my left arm. The Heads of House were quickly approaching me and they seemed really concerned about my behavior after losing my arm.

"That doesn't count, you didn't do it correctly." Daphne wasn't going to let me win the bet without a debate.

The teachers had successfully returned me to one piece and McGonagall seemed really worried. "Why are you so happy about losing your arm Mr. Ashcroft? Maybe we should take you to the hospital wing."

"I'm perfectly fine professor. I am just really excited about making progress." I turned to Daphne. "And yes it does count. You must really not want to kiss me?" I started to fake pout a little.

The students and teachers in the room were all looking and I could see I was once again making Daphne embarrassed. "Fine, but please be quiet. Everyone is staring."

I made a motion of zipping my lips shut and decided I better keep practicing. However, I couldn't hide the large smile that was all over my face.

A few minutes later the class was over and everyone was shuffling out of the Great Hall. I reached out and grabbed Daphne's hand. She had the sweetest, softest hands and I loved when I could hold them.

"If you are going to be with me maybe you should get used to being embarrassed." I was grinning broadly at Daphne.

"What do you mean by, be with you?" Daphne stared her icy blue eyes into my own as we were making our way toward the Slytherin common room.

"I-I I meant be around me you know…like hang out with me."I was caught off guard and completely clueless how best to answer that question. "You still owe me that kiss."

Daphne stopped walking and said "Fine then."

She started to lean toward me when I chickened out "I can't kiss you like this. I want to kiss you because you want it. Not because I tricked or forced you."

"Really it is okay Samuel. It is not that big of a deal."

"It would be a big deal to me Daphne. Thank you for being so kind this evening. I know I embarrassed you and wasn't overall very nice tonight. Have a good night. I better go." With that I let go of Daphne's hand and quickly made for my exit.

"Samuel, don't go." Daphne tried calling after me but I was not going to stop. I felt bad that I hadn't treated Daphne the way she deserves and I wanted to go bury my head in my pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe they cancelled the Hogsmeade visit today. I was going to take Daphne on an actual date today. That is if she wanted to go with me." I was unhappy, so I decided to spend more time in bed this morning in an attempt to waste away my lost day.

"It is easy to understand why they cancelled Hogsmeade today. Katie is still in the hospital from the last trip back in October." Harry was digging through his trunk, probably looking for his map so he could look up Malfoy again.

"Still, it would have been nice to go to Hogsmeade today on my birthday." Ron was currently opening presents on his bed. "Nice haul this year."

"See, it sucks all around. My potential date, Ron's birthday, ugh. How will I ever get an official date with Daphne if I am always stuck inside this school?"

"I think I know of a place to have a date." Harry said as he looked over his map. "That is if it's not currently being used."

"Really, where Harry?"

"The Room of Requirement can come equipped with whatever you need and ask of it. So say you ask for a place to sit down and enjoy a quiet evening together, the room can do it. Maybe make it look like a fancy restaurant, except it doesn't produce food." Harry was trying to think and took his eyes off the paper.

"But isn't Malfoy always in the Room of Requirement. We haven't been able to get in when he is in there. But a sit down date would be very nice though. Is there any way to bring a bunch of food in there? Too bad there isn't a full restaurant staff so it would be like a date at the Three Broomsticks." The Room of Requirement sounded like the best date idea inside the school I had heard of. But I don't know how to make it work out just right.

"Do either of you want a chocolate cauldron?" Ron chimed in.

"No thanks Ron." Harry turned his attention back to me. "We would have to time it well around Draco. Hmm, maybe I could ask Dobby to bring food and help out as a waiter or something." A loud crack caused me to jump out of my bed.

"The Great Harry Potter called for Dobby." A house elf wearing funny clothes had appeared and was staring at Harry very intensely.

"Well, I didn't really call for you Dobby but there are a couple things I could use your help with." Dobby looked fondly at Harry, clearly excited to do anything to help Harry out.

"Anything for the great wizard Harry Potter." Dobby was shouting not able to maintain his excitement.

"Dobby, could you go wait outside the Room of Requirement. When Draco Malfoy comes out could you come and tell me the moment he is leaving. After that I would like you to go back into the Room of Requirement and just wait in there so no one else can use it. Later this evening Samuel is going to have a date with Daphne Greengrass."

"Can I use it for a date with Romilda first?" Ron had a weird look in his eye and I don't think he meant that as a joke.

"Do you mean Lavender, Ron?" I asked.

"No, Romilda Vane. You know her don't you Harry. Could you introduce us?" Ron looked at Harry pleadingly.

"Ron did you happen to eat some chocolate cauldrons from my trunk?" Harry inquired of Ron.

"They were at the foot of my bed, they were a birthday present."

"They were in my trunk; they were spiked with love potion from Romilda. We need to take you to Professor Slughorn." Harry had put the pieces together of what was going on.

"I'm not going to Slughorn's I want to meet Romilda." Ron said stubbornly.

"She is at Slughorn's office, getting extra potions lessons. Harry will take you Ron." I said trying to help the situation.

"Yeah, I will take you right now Ron. Dobby, could you go and wait at the Room of Requirement please. Oh, and maybe help Samuel with his date in there tonight. Bring food and help make it romantic for them. Thanks Dobby."

"You are so very welcome Harry Potter. It is my greatest pleasure to help." And with that Dobby vanished.

Ron was starting to grab Harry to try and take him to where he thought Romilda was. "Come on Harry let's hurry before she leaves Slughorn's office."

"Do you need any help with Ron?" I asked Harry.

"I can handle him, go find Daphne and get your date Samuel." Harry was really a great guy trying to take care of everyone else.

"Thanks Harry. Good luck with Ron." Immediately I started to get dressed for the day while Harry and Ron quickly left the dorm.

Heading out of the dorm and into the common room I wished I had Harry's map to try and find Daphne.

"What have I done wrong? What is going on with Ron?" Lavender was questioning a very confused Neville.

"Ron was accidently took a love potion Romilda had tried to get Harry with." I tried to ease the tension in the room but it backfired.

"That evil witch." With that Lavender turned and started to storm up the stairs toward the girl's dormitories.

"Oh crap Neville. Let's get out of here before things get nasty in the common room." Neville and I made a hasty exit and made for the Great Hall and breakfast.

"I feel bad I haven't spent as much time with you Neville. I mind has been preoccupied on other things and I guess I have been spending more time with Harry and Ron." I felt like I was another person to kind of isolate Neville. Neville had been one of my first friends here at Hogwarts.

"It's perfectly fine Samuel. I'm used to it by now. In fact, life is a lot better at Hogwarts and I have way more friends due to the DA last year." Neville seemed to take everything that came his way in life very well.

"Harry had mentioned the DA. I wish the group was still together. I would love extra practice on DADA."

"Me too. Don't get me wrong, last year had some really bad times, but those DA meetings may be my favorite times ever at Hogwarts. I really miss it." Neville seemed even sadder about the loss of those meetings than he sounded.

"Maybe we can talk Harry and everyone to start them up again. Or maybe just a few of us can start them up on our own and see how it goes." I would have said anything to try and help Neville at the moment but it really did sound like something I wanted to pursue.

"That would be great." Neville started to smile and in that moment I knew I wanted to make these DA meetings happen again.

As we entered the Great Hall I saw Daphne sitting at the Slytherin table. "I'm going to go sit with Daphne; do you want to come too?"

"I wouldn't dare, there is no way I could sit there without getting killed. Let's talk later about starting up the DA meetings. Okay?" Neville asked before heading for the Gryffindor table.

"Sounds like a plan Neville." I called out as I made my way to Daphne.

"Hello Daphne, how are you today?" I asked trying to find a good way to start the conversation.

"I'm fine I guess. I wish we could go to Hogsmeade today."

"Do you mean we, as in you and I? Or do you mean we, as in the whole student body?" I asked playfully. "I don't think you ever answered me when I asked you out to Hogsmeade the last time."

"I meant the whole student body and you are right. I never did answer you about going with you, the conversation topic changed before I could reply." Daphne was smiling so she may have actually wanted to go with me.

"How would you feel about going on a real date with me tonight then? I will give you a chance to answer before I change the topic this time." I couldn't help but let a huge grin spread over my mouth.

"Sounds nice. But how would you have a real date with me inside the school?" Daphne was smiling and looked so beautiful I could barely keep myself from grabbing her and kissing her pretty face right then.

"You will find out soon enough. Until then what do you want to do today?" I wanted to spend some time with Daphne before the date. But I still needed to get with Harry to make sure everything was a go for tonight.

"I really should go to the library and get some homework done."

"Let me finish eating and we can go work together." I hurried through my breakfast since Daphne was already about done.

We separated after breakfast to go and get our books but we meet back up in the library. Daphne had brought Tracey and the three of us studied throughout most of the day.

"I wonder why Hermione didn't come in the library today. She comes into the library almost every day for one reason or another." I asked the girls but didn't really expect an answer. I was really just talking to myself.

"Got another girl on your mind while you are hitting on Daphne?" I couldn't tell if Tracey was being serious or just teasing me.

"N n no I was just making an out loud observation. I mean nothing by it." I stammered.

"I know Samuel it is okay. Tracey is just giving you a hard time." Daphne said sweetly. "We should head to dinner."

"Tracey can go. We have plans tonight. I need to verify everything is on schedule still though. I will meet you outside your common room at 6 tonight." We all started to gather our books and head our separate ways.

I couldn't find Harry in the common room but I found Neville. "Hey Neville have you seen Harry?"

"No, he has been in the infirmary all day with Ron. Something about poison."

"Oh man, all day from a love potion. That must have been a nasty one. I'm going to head down and catch up with him. See you later Neville." I called out as I quickly made my way for the door.

As I got down to the infirmary Harry, Hermione and Hagrid were just leaving. "Hey Harry, I hope Ron is okay?"

"Slughorn fixed up Ron from the love potion. But then he got poisoned from some from some drink Slughorn was supposed to give Dumbledore. Really, a bad birthday for him all around." Harry said more than I could understand.

"Slughorn poisoned Ron?" I was really confused.

"Not on purpose, it is a long story I can tell you about it later. You probably want to know if everything is good for your date tonight." Harry graciously changed the subject to what I really wanted to talk about.

"You have a date?" Oh no. Hermione was here for this conversation.

"Yeah, I have a date with Daphne tonight." I said a little sheepishly.

"Congrats Samuel, good luck tonight." Hermione must really be over me.

"Thanks Hermione, that means a lot coming from you."

"If I may cut in your conversation. Dobby got in the Room of Requirement when Malfoy left earlier. He told me but I was in the infirmary with Ron so I couldn't confront Draco at the time. So I asked Dobby to get the room ready for your date. He should be ready whenever you arrive. Hope you have a great evening mate. You better get ready." Harry had just made my day.

"Thanks Harry, this really means a lot." I appreciated everything Harry was doing for me.

"No problem. Come on Hermione we better hurry off to make it to dinner." With that we all went our separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

"So where are we going?" Daphne asked as we made our way from the Slytherin common room to the seventh floor corridor.

"It's a surprise but you may know when we get close. Harry said almost everyone in school found out about this place last year." I said as we turned down the hall Harry said would have the entrance to the room.

I paced back and forth thinking of what I wanted but no door appeared for us to enter. "I can't figure out how to get in."

"Is this the secret room Draco talked about breaking up Potter's club last year?" Daphne asked.

"Probably, Harry said they used to have secret DADA lessons here last year." I was getting flustered staring at the blank wall.

"I wish I was part of that club last year. I learned nothing from Umbridge last year. She was the worst teacher ever. I barely got through my OWLS with an E-eek." Just as Daphne was finishing her sentence, the wall transformed into a door and was immediately opened to us by Dobby.

"Please come in friends of the Great Harry Potter. Everything is ready as Harry Potter asked of Dobby." Dobby was holding the door open and did a slight bow to both of us.

"Thanks Dobby. Ladies first." I gestured for Daphne to enter the room and I followed her into what looked like a small, elegant restaurant.

A small table for two was in the middle of the room and Dobby showed us to our seats. I pulled out the chair for Daphne and pushed it in for her as she sat down. "This is incredible Dobby, thank you so much for setting this up."

"It was no problem, Dobby is glad to be of help." With that Dobby vanished in the blink of an eye.

"So what is for dinner?" Daphne was looking around but there appeared to be no menus in sight.

"I really have no clue. I believe Dobby is going to bring whatever he has prepared and I'm hoping it is good. I'm going to go out on a limb and guess it will be delicious based off how well Dobby did on the room, it looks amazing."

The tablecloth on the table was white with fancy looking lace trim around the edges. The room was dark but there was a candle on a fancy holder in the middle of the table so Daphne and I could see each other's faces well. A few feet from the table was a stone fireplace glowing, providing most of the lighting in the room. Luckily with the room being smaller the fireplace was all the light that was needed. The door to the room was on the north wall, the fireplace was on the east wall, there was a two-seat couch that I would call a loveseat in America on the south wall, and a window with open curtains letting the stars and moon shine through on the west wall. The table sat in the middle of the room, perfectly placed for a possible romantic evening.

"This is nice Samuel. Thanks for planning this." Daphne let the corners of her mouth rise into her beautiful smile.

"You should really thank Harry; he helped ensure all of this happened tonight while also taking care of Ron." I would need to think of a way to repay him for this.

"I would probably get kicked out of Slytherin if I thanked Harry." Daphne chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh along lightly as well.

"You look pretty as always Daphne." She had put on a blue, form fitting blouse and a black skirt that hugged her hips before flowing out.

"Thank you." She couldn't hide the blush that formed on her cheeks.

"Now, you are supposed to say I'm pretty too." I grinned hoping she would play along with me.

"You look very nice as well Samuel." Daphne tried to say it with a straight face but she was still slightly laughing from my previous comment.

"I love to see you smile, I hate it when you are unhappy."

"Well, I happen to like it when I'm happy as well." Daphne continued to smile at me.

"I was so sorry to hear about you father at Christmas, I know that is a special time of year for you and I can still see the hurt it brings you some days." Daphne's smile faded and she didn't respond. "I'm sorry to bring it up, but if you want to talk about it and get some things off your chest I am here for you."

"I bet the only thing you want off my chest is my shirt the way you are always hitting on me." Daphne snapped at me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought up your dad." I looked at my hands in my lap. I can't believe I ruined the date before the food had even arrived.

"No, I'm sorry Samuel. I shouldn't have responded that way. You are only trying to be nice." Daphne apologized but her good mood had clearly vanished.

So I sat there quietly hoping the food would show before she could get more upset and walk out.

"It's alright really, it's only, my family doesn't even know what happened to my father. We were having our usual Christmas morning, opening presents and sharing breakfast together as a family. When my dad got a floo call saying there was an emergency and he was needed at work. He worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. Not even my mom knew what he did there." Daphne stopped to collect her thoughts and probably catch her breath. She was rushing through her words and I wondered if she had been able to vent to anyone in the last couple of months about it.

"Do they know what happened?" I asked to see if she wished to say any more.

"No, some ministry official came over that evening and said there was an accident and that my father was gone. No further explanation" Daphne started to cry and cry hard.

I got out of my chair and walked around the table to her. I was unsure how to proceed so I just started to gently massage her left shoulder with one hand. Daphne stood up and started to hug me and I let her cry I my shoulder. My heart was breaking and I wanted to show her with my embrace that I cared for her.

It wasn't too long before a loud pop startled us and caused us to jump apart. Dobby had arrived with a large tray holding food and drinks. "Dinner is ready." Dobby set down a glass of water and butterbeer for each of us. Then he sat down a plate for each of us, consisting of roasted chicken and potatoes with a vegetable medley on the side. "Enjoy the rest of your evening; the door will disappear when you leave. And please don't stay later than curfew. I would hate to see Harry Potter's friends in trouble." With that Dobby vanished.

"Do you care to eat?" I asked Daphne. She responded with a small nod and we each took our seats again. We didn't talk much as we ate. The food was really good even if it is not my choice of meal. I am more of a steak and potatoes type of guy but this was a better meal for a date and I appreciated Dobby and all his help.

As we neared the end of our meal I tried to start a new conversation with a different topic. "Tell me something about yourself? What are your hobbies? What do you like to do for fun? What would you like to do when we are done with Hogwarts?"

"We had a dance in during the Yule ball fourth year. It was a lot of fun. I don't really have hobbies though. I enjoy learning and spend a lot of time on my studies." Daphne answered.

"What about when you are at home on breaks?" I pushed her for more information.

"I like to read a bit and spend time with my mom. I cook with her and I really enjoy spending time with her. Let's see, I play the piano. I'm not great but I have some favorite songs that I like to play." Daphne seemed to perk up a little thinking of some good things back at her home.

"I would love to hear you play some time."

"You may regret saying that if you actually heard me play sometime." Daphne responded blushing, she was slightly embarrassed.

"I don't think so. I can't play any instrument and it is impressive to me if anyone can play an instrument. It is like learning another language." Daphne had put her napkin up on the table and appeared to be finished eating. "Care to join me on the couch." I stood and gestured with my hand to where it was positioned against the wall.

Daphne stood up "Sure, I'm done eating. This has been nice." Daphne sat in the chair beside me. A little further away than I would have liked.

"Even with me badgering you with questions and bringing up your father." I asked.

"I know I cried, but I think it was good for me to talk to you about it. I have barely talked to Tracey about it. Thank you for taking me on this date Samuel, I think I needed it." Daphne gave me her small smile again.

"So, would you like to do it again?" I asked hopefully. Slightly scooting myself closer to her.

"I would like that very much." Daphne responded. The blue in her eyes carried so much emotion, I could tell she was happy to be with me.

I leaned it a gently pressed my lips to Daphne's in a short kiss. Daphne tilted her head and responded by kissing me back. I wrapped her in my arms and pulled her closer. I couldn't have her close enough; I couldn't get her close enough. I needed to be close to her and it seemed she wanted to be close to me too.

After what seemed like only a couple minutes she pulled away. I couldn't tell exactly how much time had passed and Daphne seemed to have the same thought. "What time is it?" Daphne inquired.

"Don't know, don't care." I started to lean back in for another kiss when Daphne stood up.

"I don't know what time it is, and we are a long way from the Slytherin common room. If we are past curfew I will probably get caught." The worry was evident on her face.

I stood up as well. "I will walk you back to your common room; if you are caught, I want to be caught with you." I grabbed Daphne's hand and we made our way to the door.

By how deserted the hallways were, we both understood without talking, that it was past curfew. Hand in hand we made our way down the castle. Daphne led the way trying to take the safest route back.

As we made the final turn into the dungeons we saw Filch walking ahead of us. We quickly ducked into a broom cupboard without making a sound. "Do you think he heard us?" Daphne sounded worried.

I whispered into Daphne's ear "We will find out in a second if he did. No more noise." It was hard to resist the urge to start kissing Daphne but I managed it. He may hear us snogging in here and if Filch caught us making out, the punishment would surely be worse. Of course, if he caught us in here he would probably make the assumption of what we were doing without the actual evidence.

We waited for what must have been well over 10 minutes. It felt like I was holding my breath the whole time. But I knew we were both breathing by the way our bodies were forced together in the small space.

"Do you think it is safe to go out?" Daphne was the one to break the silence.

I gave her a quick kiss. "Only one way to find out." I exited out first. When I saw it was clear I reached in the closet and pulled Daphne out. "We are almost there, let's hurry and get you back."

We stopped outside the stone wall that was the door to the Slytherin common room. "Good night Samuel."

"Good night Daphne."

Daphne said the password and was about to leave when she turned back toward me. "How do you know where the Slytherin common room is?"

I leaned in for one final kiss before saying "I have my tricks, or at least Harry does." With that, I started on my way to the Gryffindor dorms. I wasn't out of the woods yet.

I decided to risk the main staircase up the castle, going for the fastest way I could think of to get to the Gryffindor tower.

"You there. What 'er doin' ou' this late." I turned around to see the giant professor I believe is named Hagrid.

Before I could say anything Harry, who was standing next to Hagrid and hermione answered. "It's okay Hagrid. This is Samuel. He was probably out checking to make sure Hermione and I were coming back from the infirmary."

"You're the one who broke up with Hermione her'." Hagrid started to glare at me.

Before I could come up with a response Filch came out of nowhere " Oho! Out of bed this late, this'll mean detention!"

"No it won', Filch. They're with me aren' they?"

"And what difference does that make?" asked Filch obnoxiously.

Filch and Hagrid started to argue and Hagrid said "Get goin'." out the corner of his mouth to us. We didn't need told twice. The three of us made a beeline form the Gryffindor tower. "You three went back to the infirmary after dinner then?" I asked as we neared the Fat Lady.

"Yes, we just left when we ran into you. Are you just getting back from your date and how did it go?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, and it went very well. Thanks so much Harry."

When we got into the common room, Harry and I said goodnight to Hermione. We were about to head to bed when Cormac McLaggen ambushed Harry. "There you are Potter."

I didn't want to stay for that conversation so I said good night and headed for bed leaving Harry to deal with McLaggen. It wasn't very nice, especially after everything Harry had done for me earlier in the day. But I had a pretty blonde I wanted to go dream about and I would make it up to Harry another time.


End file.
